


Graceless

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Harry's bound and determined to learn to ice skate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Graceless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gemfae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfae/gifts).



> Geminifaerie84, I chose these prompts for you: ice skating, cosy by the fire and Top!Draco. I hope you enjoy it. Happy Christmas!

****

**Graceless**

It never failed to surprise him just how ungraceful Harry was on the ground. In the air, it was like watching a phoenix or even a hippogriff soar on the breeze. It was majestic and awe-inspiring, truly magical as the man himself.

Most witches and wizards appeared slightly awkward whilst flying, even Draco as it wasn't a much-used skill once Apparition had been learned. Still, despite only flying occasionally with the Auror's semi-monthly Quidditch pick-up games, Harry was just as smooth as he had been during school.

Draco had seen him fly in all types of conditions and yet when Granger-Weasley had suggested this as a couples evening out together, he was leery. When she compared it to the Muggle version of flying, Harry agreed wholeheartedly.

"How hard could it be?" Harry inquired. "Hermione can do it."

It was then that Draco knew muggle ice-skating would be Harry Potter's downfall.

Draco skidded to a stop and braced himself to help Harry up from the ice. He dug the toe end of the blade into the ice hard to make certain Harry didn't drag them both down. Scowling at Weasley as he cackled and zoomed by them, Draco brushed the ice shavings off Harry's arse and squeezed one cheek for good measure.

"Why is this so hard?" Harry complained as Draco started with him once more.

"You don't trust yourself," Draco murmured. "But I believe you can do this. Now, start again. March your feet."

Harry moved his legs, stomping in place on the ice as he clung to Draco's arm. "March, march, march into the glide."

"Yes," Draco agreed. "Then quiet your feet."

Harry's stomping on the ice eased and Draco moved back even as he kept a hold on Harry.

Draco took a step away, let go of Harry, and slid gracefully backwards from him. "And glide to me. Like swimming."

Harry's green eyes widened as he moved forward and he swung his arms in an awkward sort of breaststroke. "I can't swim either!"

"You can do it, Harry!" Granger-Weasley called as she floated by and turned her body into a jump. 

Draco took his eyes off of Harry just for a second to watch. Her long legs took to the air as she spun. Her little skating skirt flew out from her thighs, sparkling in the lights that illuminated the rink. She landed with a crunch of ice and lowered her body into a sharp turn, spinning around faster and faster until she stood once more and zoomed back across the ice.

"Bloody show-off," Draco muttered.

"Draco!" 

Draco turned just in time as Harry barrelled into him and took them to the ice. 

"Bloody Hell! That's it, I'm done!"

Draco lay under Harry, groaning and trying not to chuckle. This being the umpteenth time Harry had shouted those words and had hit the ice, but the first time he'd managed to take Draco down with him. He wasn't certain that Harry truly was done until they vanished from the ice.

They dropped down on the sofa in their living and Draco groaned again. As soft as the plush furniture was, Harry wasn't light by any means. 

Harry whispered and their skates hit the floor with a thud. "Thank Merlin! I think I broke something."

The fireplace stoked up immediately after their arrival and the warmth began to penetrate through the outside cold that had settled in his bones, no matter how well they had been bundled up. Sighing, he settled into the cushions, just holding on to Harry. He was quite snug under Harry's weight and his groan turned into a moan.

Draco chuckled, running his hands over Harry's back. "I feel nothing but good things."

Harry lay on top of him, panting in Draco's ear. "Don't ever let me do that again."

Draco wrapped his arms about Harry and held him tightly. "Yes, as if I can control that Gryffindor competitive streak you've got going with Weasley."

Harry snorted and raised enough to look down at Draco. "Ron can bite my arse."

Draco arched a brow at him. "I thought that was my job."

Harry wriggled his eyebrows at Draco and slanted his mouth across Draco's.

With a snap of his fingers, all the lights in the room dimmed, and only the light of the moon shining in through the window, and the fire illuminated their way.

It wasn't needed, though, as Draco knew Harry's body as well as his own. Lips and teeth moved over the skin, while hands dispensed with winter garb. Harry broke his hold on Draco long enough for him to lay them out in front of the hearth.

Draco rested between Harry's legs, snug against his arse as he bent to kiss Harry once more. Harry's fingers threaded into Draco's long hair, fisting his hands in the lengths as Draco moved over his skin.

Hooking Harry's thigh over his arse, Draco murmured a spell. His slick fingers slid home, easing his way. 

Harry writhed under the attention, crossing his ankles over Draco's hips as Draco thrust forward. He stilled, closing his eyes and allowing both of them to adjust before moving slow and easy. Back and forth, they moved as one, the firelight throwing their shadows upon the wall. 

Harry reached between them, cradling his cock and slowly stroking.

"Wait until I say," Draco uttered and nipped Harry's earlobe.

"Hurry," Harry panted. 

Draco hummed and slowed his hips, arching hard into Harry. "Wait," he breathed. "Wait for me."

Harry whined and squeezed his prick, not saying anything else as Draco dragged out of him once more and slowly pushed back in. He closed his eyes, canting his hips trying to entice Draco into finishing.

"Now," Draco demanded and shoved himself into Harry. "Now, I said."

Harry groaned and let go, his hand flying over his skin until he was spent.

As soon as Harry's release painted across his abdomen, Draco came, thrusting through his finish until he collapsed on top of Harry. He rolled them to the side, holding Harry close to him. With a sigh he closed his eyes and eased out, still clinging to Harry.

"Ow. I think I bruised myself on the ice," Harry moaned and stretched out of Draco's arms. "The floor was a bad idea."

"Again, not my choice. You insisted."

Harry sighed. "True, but I will prevail."

Draco kissed him. "I'll find the bruise balm."


End file.
